This invention relates to N-(4-phenyl-2-thiazolyl)carbamate derivatives, a process for preparing same and medicinal compositions containing same.
More particularly, this invention relates to N-(4-phenyl-2-thiazolyl)carbamate derivatives, which derivatives have immunomodulating activity and are thus effective against immunodiseases such as chronic rheumatoid arthritis and also useful against viral diseases or for the immunotherapy of cancers but display only a low toxicity, and are thus extremely desirous as medicines, a process for preparing same and medicinal compositions containing same.
A number of steroid-type and nonsteroid-type anti-inflammatory drugs have heretofore been clinically employed against autoimmune diseases such as rheumatism. However, these drugs are not quite satisfactory in their pharmacological effects, side effects and toxicity. The compounds of the present invention give a peculiar effect to cells participating in an immunity response so as to modulate the immunity response of the host. Although the disclosure of Japanese Laid-open Patent Appln. No. Sho. 54-61172 is known, which relates to compounds having a comparatively similar structure, the compounds of this invention have substituents different from those contained in such prior art compounds and possess important characteristics from a pharmacological standpoint.